A known program for controlling such skin eruptions or lesions as result from acne and similar disorders involves scrubbing, or brushing, the facial skin surfaces, for example, after first applying an appropriate skin cleanser and/or a medicated chemical material. The removal of surface oils and accumulated debris by the scrubbing procedure allows maximum beneficial effect from the treatment. The device embodying the present invention combines a facial brush and a pulsating vacuum head for performing the process referred to above. The kinetic energy of the water flowing through the device, which is adapted for attachment to any conventional water outlet, both rotates a turbine rotor which powers the facial brush and also produces a vacuum at a remote vacuum head. The scrubbing action and the vacuum action are produced by the same device.
In the prior art, suction type devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,710,984 and Re. No. 28,405. A water pressure operated turbine is utilized to power a cleaning head in U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,573. Various additional types of vacuum devices and hand-held scrubbing devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,107,386; 4,203,431 and 4,240,173. While the above mentioned prior art shows vacuum devices operated by water flow and scrubbing devices operated by water flow, none show a single, unitary device, operable by conventional domestic water pressure, which is capable of performing both the vacuuming and scrubbing function in facial application.